


Like Me

by Closeted_Fujoshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata is also a baby, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Injury, Kags is a baby, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, but it’s cute soooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closeted_Fujoshi/pseuds/Closeted_Fujoshi
Summary: “Hinata?” The feeling of the boy’s frenzied heartbeat was enough to send Kageyama over the edge. His heart was beating just as fast, if not faster. Unanswered, Hinata’s name hung in the quiet air. Snaking his arms around his friend’s small waist he pulled him tighter against him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> I took this off of my Wattpad for my first post on AO3 but I’m working on another Kagehina Drabble right now... I’m kinda filled with ideas but it’s hard to put them into words (//._.\\\\)

With a roar from the bleachers Karasuno’s win set in. It’s not like they’d never won but this game felt different. Maybe it’d been the amazing quicks Kageyama and Hinata had put to use or maybe it was the fact they’d come so close to losing. Either way, adrenaline filled their veins.

Stunned to silence Kageyama watched as his teammates slapped each other on the back and gave high-fives. Looking for his solace Kageyama spun in a circle trying to pinpoint Hinata. The squeak of sneakers on the floor behind him was all he heard before feeling a weight on his back.

“We won!” The redhead yelled atop Kageyama’s back and ruffled his hair. Unable to respond Kageyama stumbled forward crashing onto the gymnasium floor. On any normal day, Hinata’s weight would be easy to carry but after playing a tough game Kageyama was beat. His wrist twisted awkwardly underneath himself in the fall causing him to suck in a sharp breath and shrug Hinata off of his back.

Hinata, being the only one to notice, crouched down in front of Tobio and instantly apologized. “Kageyama? Are you okay? I’m so sorry. I wasn’t thinking.” The smaller of the two rolled his lip between his teeth, worries of injuring Kageyama filling his head.

“I’m fine you idiot. Are you okay?”

“You two alright?” Suga jogged over to their spot on the ground a worried look on his face. “We’re having a little team meeting.”

“Suga!” Hinata jumped up from his spot to cling onto his senpai’s arm. Tears welled up in his big brown eyes as he gazed up at the taller male. “I think Kageyama’s hurt.”

Unable to resist Hinata’s tears and equally as worried Suga helped Kageyama off the ground. “Hinata you dumbass! It’s not a big deal.” He smacked the back of the short boy’s head with a signature frown.

“Please let Suga-san make sure.” Hinata clasped his hands together. Embarrassed Kageyama blushed and held out his wrist to Suga. Gently holding Kageyema’s arm between his hands Suga pressed his fingers against the inside of his wrist. Not expecting the sudden pressure Kageyama winced pulling back from Suga.

“Did that hurt?”

“A little.” There goes his pride. Hinata frowned and tugged on Suga’s jersey.

“What’s that mean?” With a few more twists of Kag’s arm and a couple pokes along his wrist Suga concluded it was probably a minor sprain. “A sprain?! Doesn’t that mean he can’t play?”

“Relax.” Suga smiled and patted Hinata’s head. “We have to let Daichi know and then we’ll figure everything out from there.”

Both with sullen faces, Kageyama and Hinata followed Suga off the court. “What’s up? You three took forever!” Tanaka shouted from across the hallway after spotting them.

“Yeah! Way to keep us waiting.” Noya elbowed Tanaka both of them breaking into a fit of laughter. The serious look on Suga’s face kept the rest of the team quiet.

“Did something happen?” Daichi grabbed Suga by the shoulders as he came to a halt in front of the team. Trailing behind, Kageyama and Hinata shared pitiful expressions.

“Kageyama hurt himself.” Suga gestured behind him. “It’s nothing serious I just wanted to discuss it with everyone.”

“Hurt myself my ass,” Kageyama muttered under his breath.

Hinata dropped his head impossibly lower blubbering another apology. “I’m sorry.” Taken aback, Kageyama searched for a response to comfort his friend.

“Let me see.” Daichi interrupted, pulling Kageyama away from Hinata’s side. Mimicking the same motions Suga-san used on Kageyama’s wrist earlier Daichi confirmed the same thing. “You think it’s a sprain?”

“Just a minor one.” Suga nodded. “Lucky it’s not anything worse.”

“What are we gonna do without our ace?” Tanaka groaned.

Daichi sighed. “I’ll let him rest for a week and we’ll see how he’s doing then.”

“What?” Kageyama raised his voice anxiety bubbling up in his stomach. Volleyball was his stress outlet without it, his thoughts would pile up. So to him, a week seemed like a month.

“Can’t deal with a little break king? Some of us wish we could skip practice so be grateful.” Tsukishima smirked turning on his heel. “Are we going or not?”

“Coming!” Yamaguchi quickly gathered his things and took off after his best friend.

The comment didn't affect Kageyama, he’d gladly trade a break with any of his teammates but of course, that’s not how injuries work. The only person that knew how Kageyama was feeling was busy holding back tears. Hinata kept his gaze fixated on the floor as he gathered his things and followed the team onto the bus.

Hinata was usually the loud one. Going on about every amazing quick he and Kageyama had made or an epic save Noya managed but this time the bus was eerily silent. There were murmurs of conversations but it seemed too quiet to Kageyama. Turning his head away from the boring scenery outside the window Kageyama glanced down at his quiet seat partner giving him a nudge. “Hinata? You’re being weird.”

Kageyama braced himself half expecting Hinata to look up at him with a big grin and tease him for worrying, but he didn’t. “I’m fine.” He sniffed turning his body the opposite way.

There was no way Kageyama would take that for an answer. “You’re lying.” Placing his good hand on the top of Hinata’s head he leaned down to the shorter boys level and twisted his head to face him. Almost nose to nose Kageyama was finally able to see why Hinata hadn’t been talking.

His big brown eyes, the ones Kageyama preferred to be crinkled in a smile, were filled to the brim with tears. “Stop,” Hinata mumbled pushing Kageyama’s face away from his with one hand whilst wiping his eyes with the other. Sliding down in his seat Hinata held back his sobs resulting in small hiccups. The type that shakes your chest.

Silently, Kageyama held out his water bottle in front of Hinata and without question Hinata took it. Drinking it slowly to ease his hiccups Kageyama wiped the wetness off his friend’s cheek with his sleeve.

The next day was the first volleyball practice Kageyama missed. Hinata’s presence usually filled the silence on the walk home but without him, Kageyama felt oddly lonely. He’d hoped Hinata’s mood improved but as soon as he saw Kageyama’s bandaged wrist his face sunk and he slouched in his desk. After that, a wave from Hinata as he passed the gym after school was all he got the entire day.

Kageyama sighed picking at the bandaging on his arm. The girls had been fussing over his injury but he was too focused on Hinata during class to give a shit. Furrowing his eyebrows Kageyama approached his house. Who did that idiot think he was to make him worry?

Flinging open the door to his empty house Kageyama shrugged off his backpack in the entryway and kicked off his shoes. “Now what?” He muttered to himself. Too much free time for him to handle. Even after volleyball, he’d usually practice with Hinata. For confirmation, he dug his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. It’d only taken ten minutes to walk home meaning they still had an hour and forty minutes of practice.

Another long sigh slipped past Kageyama’s lips before he drug his feet to the kitchen. Fishing an ice pack out of the freezer he headed to his room. Naturally, he kicked his door closed behind him almost tripping over his volleyball. Angered by the sight of a volleyball in general, he kicked it to the corner of his room tempted to flip it off.

Tired by the sudden burst of emotion’s he flopped on his bed resting his wrist on the ice pack. Instead of volleyball coming to mind Hinata’s teary eyes from yesterday took the forefront. Trying to piece together why he’d been so upset he realized he’d never seen Hinata cry before. He frowned up at the ceiling. He didn’t like it. Seeing someone that kept him on his feet break down made him nervous.

Hinata was his rock. His contrast personality kept him grounded and he liked to believe Hinata felt the same. The ice pack crinkled under Kageyama’s wrist grabbing his attention. His hands were roughly calloused from hours of setting. He wiggled his fingers itching for the feeling of a volleyball. Just one set to Hinata. 

Hinata pedaled his bike down the familiar road hoping he’d be able to make it to Sakanoshita before they closed. Riding down the hill he backpedaled bringing his bike to a sudden stop as Ukai closed the glass doors to the small store. “Wait! Wait!” Hinata jumped off his bike tossing it onto the concrete.

The cranky shop owner cracked open the door to the shop giving Hinata a dirty look. “What, kid?”

“Can I please get some curry buns. I have money.” Hinata nudged his shoulder bag in front of him and pulled out some cash.

“You better,” Ukai grumbled letting the door slam behind him as he went to fetch a bag. Hinata wiggled his toes in his shoes impatiently waiting for Ukai to come back. Hopefully, it wasn’t too late to bring Kageyama curry buns as an apology. A couple of minutes later Ukai emerged from the store with a paper bag. “You know I should make you pay me extra for forcing me to work overtime.” Hinata paused not sure he had enough to pay extra. “I’m kidding.” The store clerk deadpanned shaking his head. Gently snatching the money from Hinata’s hand he waved him away.

“Thanks.” Hinata grinned slipping the bag into his own and saddled his bike.

“Stay safe kid.” Ukai waved as Hinata took off down the road. “Wonder who he got those for…”

“Hurry…” Hinata mumbled out loud throwing his bike down next to Kageyama’s front door. Rapping his fist on the door once, twice, then three times. Getting impatient he reached down twisting the doorknob. Unlocked?

Hinata peeked his head in hoping he wasn’t intruding. “Hello?” He called out into the empty house letting his voice bounce off the walls.

“Hinata?” A muffled voice answered from the back of the house. Hinata bit back a smile recognizing the deep monotone response.

“It’s me!” The grin remained on the redhead as he pulled off his shoes and dashed to Kageyama’s room. The first visit to Kageyama’s house was to study together but in the end, they’d ended up chatting for hours on end getting absolutely no work done. Tobio pushed himself up on his elbows watching as the door to his room swung open. A certain orange-haired idiot grinned and slipped into the said room waving a small bag. The smell the bag emitted had Kageyama leaning forward from his bed. “For you.” Tossing the bag onto the raven’s bed Hinata made himself comfortable on the floor.

“How was volleyball?” Tearing open the paper bag Kageyama decided not to question why Hinata spontaneously showed up at his house.

Heaving a hell of a sigh, Hinata tipped his head back against the bed behind him. His hair splayed out on the comforter. “I didn’t get to spike anything.”

Kageyama hummed making eye contact with the troubled teen. “Why not?” He bit into the curry bun.

“Suga-san set to me but I couldn’t focus. It felt weird. Usually, I don’t have to see the ball to hit it but I just-” Hinata held his hands in front of his face flexing his small fingers. “That’s why you can never get hurt again.”

“Huh?” Kageyama paused about to bite into another bun.

“You can’t get hurt.” Hinata turned around placing his arms on Kageyama’s bed. “I need you.”

Heat unknown to Kageyama crawled up his neck his stomach knotted. Unaware of the innuendo to his words Hinata raised an eyebrow. Averting his eyes Kageyama took another bite and fanned his face. “I wish I could set to you too.” He spoke food still in his mouth.

“I’m sorry.” Hinata dropped his head against the mattress hiding his face.

Feeling his heart flutter at the repeated apology Kageyama reached a hesitant hand towards Hinata’s head. “This is the third-”

“It’s not fun.” Hinata interrupted, his voice muffled by the fabric. “Volleyball isn’t as satisfying without you setting to me.” Hinata raised his head placing his chin atop his folded hands. “And walking home is lonely.” With every word he spewed, Shoyou’s face grew darker in shade.

Hand still hovering awkwardly in the air, Kageyama gulped and dropped it, letting it hit his thigh. “It’s only been a day but I miss playing with you. Plus you wouldn’t talk to me.”

“I felt bad.” Hinata’s bottom lip jutted out. “Afterall, it’s my fault you can’t play.”

“That doesn’t mean you should ignore me, idiot!” Kageyama grabbed Hinata by his hair, tugging his head up to level with him. “You made me worry about you. I thought maybe I did something…”

A smile blossomed across Hinata’s face, a small blush following. “You were worried?”

Dropping his hold on Hinata, Kageyama looked down at his lap. “Who wouldn’t be. You weren’t acting like yourself.”

“But you seem to be the only one who noticed. No one else asked about me.” Hinata crouched lower trying to meet Kag’s eyes.

“I’ve been worried since yesterday.”

Now it was Hinata’s turn to be embarrassed. “Oh yeah…” He jumped up on Kageyama’s bed throwing his body against the large assortment of pillows. “I was just frustrated with myself. I thought I might have seriously injured you.”

“You kinda need me.” Kageyama teased, poking his friend’s exposed armpit. Hinata giggled attempting to roll away but Kageyama grabbed him, tickling his ribs. Bursting out in laughter Hinata shoved his friend away. Content with the smile on the smaller boy’s face, Kageyama leaned back against the wall, finally able to say what he’d been building up to. “I don’t like it when you cry so if you ever need someone to talk to…”

Hinata’s smile grew even wider as he tackled Kageyama in a hug. “Kay.” He whispered against the setter's neck and squeezed him tighter.

“Hinata?” The feeling of the boy’s frenzied heartbeat was enough to send Kageyama over the edge. His heart was beating just as fast, if not faster. Unanswered, Hinata’s name hung in the quiet air. Snaking his arms around his friend’s small waist he pulled him tighter against him. 

“Can we stay like this?” Hinata responded after a moment of silence, nothing but the sound of the two’s simultaneous heartbeat.

Not knowing what to say Kag’s hugged his friend ever tighter and let out a sigh. At least he was comfortable with Hinata’s weight on him. “Only for a little bit.”

But as the seconds turned to minutes and the minutes turned to hours the two boys exhausted with pent up emotions drifted into a sleep entwined together on Kageyama’s bed. As he felt the gentle breaths of the spiker on top of him Kageyama felt the reality of the situation hit him.

It was perfect. There was nothing he’d prefer more than to lay in bed with the redhead. Sure, volleyball was his favorite thing but who said Kageyama couldn't have more than one favorite thing. Hinata was a part of volleyball anyway and without him, Kageyama was missing a part of himself.

Crazy to think the two of them had hated each other and now here they were lying together embracing like lovers. There was nothing better than the feeling of Hinata’s heartbeat against his own, nothing better than the euphoria of feeling as if they shared the same body during a game. They were that in sync. So in sync, Kageyama swore Hinata could read him like an open book.

If he could read him could he hear his heartbeat pick up around him or the way his every movement caught Kageyama’s eye? The fine line between their friendship and something more was fading slowly unbeknownst to both of them. “Like me.” Kageyama willed his sleeping best friend. He wasn’t sure what he meant by those words but they felt somewhat right.


End file.
